1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to controllers of the type used and held by two hands simultaneously to control visual imagery shown on a visual display. More specifically, the present invention pertains to a two hand held controller with analog pressure sensor(s) for controlling video game machines and imagery thereof, and other electronically generated imagery. Methods of use and manufacturing are also disclosed.
2. Description of the Related Prior Art
There are many prior art game controllers for use in controlling imagery. A typical prior art game controller is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,207,426 issued May 4, 1993 to Y. Inoue et al and assigned to Nintendo Co. Ltd. The Nintendo controller is a typical example of a game controller having multiple inputs capable of manipulating multiple-axes, such as with the included cross-shaped rocker key pad, and numerous buttons and depressible surfaces. The Nintendo controller includes a housing sized to be grasped and held simultaneously by two hands of a human user with thumbs of the grasping hands remaining free of grasping responsibilities; the housing including a right-hand area and a left-hand area, the right-hand area being an area for grasping by the user's right hand, the left-hand area being an area for grasping by the user's left hand; a plurality of depressible surfaces (e.g., buttons and cross-shaped key pad) each at least in-part supported by the housing and each at least in-part exposed on the housing in at least one area for operation by the user's thumbs and fingers. The plurality of depressible surfaces (most of the depressible surfaces) are positioned on the housing to be within reach of the user's thumbs with the user's hands grasping the housing; each depressible surface or member of the plurality of depressible surfaces or members is individually operatively associated with an individual electricity manipulating device (e.g., a simple momentary-On switch to close an opening in a circuit), one electricity manipulating device per each depressible surface of the plurality of depressible surfaces. Each electricity manipulating device (momentary-On switch) is contained at least in-part within the housing and capable of electrical output manipulation upon physically applied depressive pressure on the associated depressible surface. The switches (electricity manipulating devices) are either on or Off and provide corresponding all or nothing outputs. These simple On/Off switches are not used to provide the user proportional or analog control.
Although there have been tens of millions of such prior art controllers as described above sold by numerous manufacturers despite the significant disadvantages of simple On/Off controls, I believe such a controller can be improved, so does Nintendo Co. Ltd. In a more recent game controller sold by Nintendo, referred to as the N64 controller, the controller has incorporated in a center portion a proportional joystick having rotary optical encoders to achieve the proportional effect. The proportional joystick is applied in an attempt to overcome the significant disadvantages of the four simple On/Off switches located under the typical cross-shaped rocker pad. The proportional joystick includes at least two major disadvantages which are overcome by the present invention. The first disadvantage is cost of manufacture, and the second is confusion of the user. In an controller to be made in millions of units, two relatively expensive optical encoders, a complex gimble, multiple mechanical parts specific for the joystick, etc. creates an additional substantial cost which is very high. The second disadvantage is confusion of the user in that the typical user has become commonly accustomed to use of the cross-shaped key pad with the left thumb. The presentation of the option of the proportional joystick with the N64 controller often leads to confusion as whether to use the cross-shaped key pad or the joystick, especially for beginning users and potential buyers.
Clearly there is great advantage to the user's enjoyment of the game by allowing the user proportional or variable control.
The primary emphasis of this disclosure is to teach analog pressure sensor(s) embodiment in a controller having only a single housing structured to be held in the user's two hands simultaneously. Nevertheless, a joystick type of controller can be greatly advantaged by embodiment of analog sensors as described herein. The joystick type controller may be held in two hands simultaneously but it is not a single housing held in two hands. Rather, a joystick includes two housings, a base housing and a handle housing neither of which are designed to be held in two hands simultaneously. The joystick type controller may be greatly advantaged by inclusion of depressible surfaces (buttons and/or triggers) operating analog sensors as described herein. Such embodiments will become apparent to those skilled in the art with a study of this disclosure. On the other hand, mouse type controllers have a single housing but the single housing is not designed to be held in two hands simultaneously and therefore such type controllers are not considered relevant to the present invention.
Other related prior art of which I am aware and believe to be cumulative to the aforementioned includes the following U.S. Pat. No. 4,687,200 issued Aug. 18, 1987; U.S. Pat. No. 5,644,113 issued Jul. 1, 1997; U.S. Pat. No. 5,602,569 issued Feb. 11, 1997; U.S. Pat. No. 4,469,330 issued Sep. 4, 1984; U.S. Pat. No. 5,459,487 issued Oct. 17, 1995. Also U.S. Pat. No. 5,565,891 issued Oct. 15, 1996 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,589,828 issued Dec. 31, 1996 to the present Inventor.
The present invention solves the aforementioned disadvantages and provides significant additional benefits and advantages.